


[Artwork] The Entranced

by majel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, artwork, caprbb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: My artwork for the CapRbb story "The Entranced" by fireworksandcryofreeze.





	[Artwork] The Entranced

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Entranced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141744) by [fireworksandcryofreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksandcryofreeze/pseuds/fireworksandcryofreeze), [majel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel). 



> I’m finally getting to share the first of my three artworks I have done for the CapRbb 2019. This one is Pokemon themed and was choosen by fireworksandcryofreeze on AO3 to inspire her story. Please go check it out and leave some love.

[](https://imgur.com/2bsI26H)

[This artwork features adult Poketrainer Steve and Bucky, with their Bellossom and Raticate about to engage in combat.]


End file.
